


Copy Machine

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexting, obsession with Louis's butt, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled a prompt off Larrystylinsmutasks:</p>
<p>Anonymous asked:<br/>oooo can we get a os where louis scans his bum and like emails the picture to harry, and harry prints it out for later. then he comes home and masturbates to the picture and comes on it and takes a picture of it to send to louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Machine

Louis didn't really enjoy his job. He was just an assistant so he was always running around fetching coffee and making copies for his boss. It wasn't his dream job, but it was something to help pay the bill while he took night classes at Uni. Also, the hours weren't long so he got to see his boyfriend more than his last job that had been a train wreck. So his job wasn't the best but it could have been worse. It did have its perks though.

One of these perks came in the form of the copier machine. Everyone has seen some movie or heard some story where someone sat on the copy machine and copied their butt. So it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Except for the fact that if he were caught Louis would be in a world of trouble. Plus if anyone walked in, that could get to be pretty awkward. So Louis was taking a small risk for a little joke. It was worth it.

Louis had thought about using the copier for something other than paper for a while now. Almost since the day he had started the job. He decided to act upon his thoughts during his break that Wednesday. Checking the office to make sure everyone had left for their lunch break, he made sure to close the door to the copier room. He walked over and pulled his pants down a bit, and hopped up onto it. He had to angle himself a bit to be able to press the buttons but he pressed that he only wanted one copy. No need for anyone in the office to get one. He pressed the green button and waited while the magic happened.

The magic happened pretty quickly. He hopped off and pulled his pants up before turning to grab the paper. It had actually turned out well. He liked it. The question was, would Harry like it?

Louis went to his little cubicle and logged into the computer. He made sure to use his personal email so his work couldn't check it. He used the scanner to scan the picture in and add it to an email he had already addressed to his curly haired boyfriend. He just added a winky face to the subject box and hit send. He folded up the original picture and put it in his back pocket. Now he just had to wait.

***

Harry had just gotten home from his morning shift at the cafe. He had only gotten one text from Louis that day which only said _check your email ;)_ and knowing Louis that email could be anything. He fired up their laptop and logged into his account. There were a couple advertisements and one email from one of his professors that he should really look at but other than that there was only the email from Louis. He noticed the subject box only had a _;)_. He clicked it and downloaded the attached image. It was clear as to what was in the photo, and Harry would know that bum anywhere. What he didn't expect however was his response to the photo. He was suddenly uncomfortable in his pants. He decided to pass it off as him being a teenager.

Regardless of the reason for his sudden hardness, he did need a way to get rid of the problem. Louis wouldn't be home for a couple hours so he shot Louis a text reminding him of how he was a twat to have sent that and 'holy shit did you do that at work Lou'. He took the laptop and moved to their bedroom. He stripped his clothes off and sat on the bed. He settled himself against the pillows and finally wrapped a hand around his cock. He gasped at the sensation, the relief he had been needing finally there.

He moved his hand up and down, slow strokes that were picking up speed. He looked at the picture open on the laptop, imagining all the things he would and had done with that bum. He thought about the first time he rimmed Louis, how he had been whimpering, keening, and wriggling down on his tongue. How he had been so needy and Harry had wanted to do it again and again forever.

He thought about fingering Louis, pushing in one finger and knowing that wasn't enough for Louis. Listening to him beg for another and eventually giving him a second and a third. Fucking into him deep and fast but not allowing him that pleasure of brushing against that muscle deep inside him just yet.

Harry's hand was moving much faster now, hips pushing up into his hand quickly. Broken moans and gasps filled the room as Harry remembered everything about Louis that he could. The way his mouth felt around his cock, the way tasted, the way he felt nestled deep inside Harry. His favorite was the way it felt when Louis came in him, filling him up like his cock wasn't enough.

It wasn't long and Harry was cumming, a groan escaping his lips as he was pushed over the edge. He laid there for a few moments catching his breath. He sent Louis a picture of the mess smeared across his stomach, making sure the picture of Louis's bum was in the back. He sent it with a _;)_. It took a few minutes for Louis to respond, so Harry took the time to clean himself up. When Louis did get back it was short and to the point. _be ready when i get home._ Harry smiled. Oh he would be ready. He was going to fuck Louis into the mattress and that didn't mean he wouldn't be taking revenge later either.


End file.
